Future times
by Naitriab
Summary: This is a Torchwood story but as there doesn't seem to be a separate category here it is. Jack looks into the future and wants to change what he sees. SLASH
1. Future Glimpse

Okay now this is just a drabble set after the cyberwoman ep. there are some spoilers for the series of Torchwood so far and I suppose there are hints of slash in this story. As always nothing belongs to me.

* * *

He had managed to resist for weeks, the knowledge that the device was stored just a few floors below his office was very tempting. After the incident with Ianto and the cyber-woman the team had acted slightly differently towards him and Ianto had pulled away altogether. So he had found himself in front of the vault and after a few minutes debate he had opened the container and pressed the buttons. 

The room looked no different but then if it was the near future he did not expect it to.

"Gwen, Owen, make sure that if this thing gets through me then it does not get off the base." His own voice shouted as he ran into the room, gun in hand, burn mark on one cheek showed that something was going wrong. His future self had taken up position to one side of the door when someone else came charging in, this person was a stranger, built like a tank and with a huge gun in his hand, obviously alien tech his future self moved and attracted the strangers attention.

Jack felt the pain he would be in as the stranger shot him, some type of energy weapon, getting a shot off of his own as he began to slump to the floor Jack stood there watching himself die. His future self was lying motionless on the floor and the big stranger was looking just as dead when another stranger entered, this one was very young looking in an old fashioned brown suit and messy dark hair, attractive, Jack noted. The anguish and pain that this new stranger felt was excruciating and Jack gasped, the stranger looked round and for a second Jack thought the man could see him before he turned and knelt by his future selves side.

"I just found you again." The man whispered.

The scene vanished and Jack was surprised to find tears on his cheeks, he could not remember the last time he had cried, the pain the stranger was feeling because he thought Jack was dead had hurt Jack. As he put the device away he made a quiet promise that when he found this man he was going to find who he was, and why Jack being dead hurt him so much.

* * *

Another bit to go with this is mostly written so watch this space. 

Love it? Hate it? Let me know


	2. Future times

A.N's: Obviously this has nothing to do with the series that has just ended in the UK but is an AU. And maybe once I can start writing happy endings again I'll try and do the very final part of this.

So none of the characters are mine which is a damn shame.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Jack had kept waiting for the stranger with messy hair to show up but there had been no sign of him. Peace was gradually being restored to Torchwood mainly through the efforts of Gwen who felt sorry for Ianto and wanted everyone to forgive him, she was still trying to work on Owen, it seemed on the verge of descending into a minor argument when one of the monitors beeped at them.

"Tosh?" 

"On it." The woman said moving away from Owen and Gwen.

"I'm getting two readings, one is stationary and the computer can't work out what exactly it is. The other is on the move, three streets over from here."

"Ianto see if you can get a fix on the stationary object the rest of us will go deal with the moving target."

Twenty minutes later:

Jack hurried down the stairs towards the vault, he was barely aware of Ianto standing with a man by his side, one who was staring at Jack as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Gwen, Owen, make sure that if this thing gets through me then it does not get off the base." He shouted as he clattered down the last two stairs, the burn on his cheek hurt, it was more luck than anything else that it had not killed him. The alien currently in the base and trying to get to something in the vault was not going to get out of Torchwood alive Jack was sure of that. He took up a position by the side of the door, then he remembered this was how he had got killed, moving behind a cabinet instead he waited for the big ugly alien to show up.

When the alien showed up with a big gun in his hand Jack waited patiently for him to have turned his back to Jack's hideout then promptly whacked him on the back of the head with the barrel of his gun. The alien slumped to the floor with a satisfying 'thunk', moving out into the room he kicked the gun away from the human looking aliens hand.

"Owen, whatever it is is down. Gonna need a hand moving it to one of the cells."

"On it." Owen said.

"Hello there, didn't expect to see you here." A strangers voice said, Jack turned the man with scruffy hair from his vision was in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Jack asked sure he should know this man but didn't know where from.

"I suppose I look a bit different, bit more hair." The man said smiling at Jack.

"Doctor?" Jack questioned hate and pleasure warring within him at the sight of the time lord.

"Now this is the last place I would have thought to find you." The Doctor said.

"I had to do something when you left me for dead." Jack spat.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said, before his eyes widened at something behind Jack. Jack span gun in hand to see the alien thing getting to its feet having collected its gun while Jack had been talking to the Doctor.

Standing in between the Doctor and the gun Jack got a shot off before he was hit as well, the thing fell to the floor, Jack's legs couldn't hold him any more and he fell only to be caught by the Doctor who supported him in a calculated slump to the ground.

"Jack." The Doctor said holding the dying man tightly.

"Good to see you again Doctor." Jack gasped out, the last thing he saw before dying was tears shining in the dark eyes staring at him.

* * *

Four Days later 

Jack stood alone long coat moving in the breeze, his lips were still tingling from a fierce kiss the Doctor had given him before leaving in the Tardis again. He had wanted Jack to go with him but Jack had turned him down. He still felt too much anger around the Doctor to follow him round the Universe. He still had work to do at Torchwood, the team still needed him and they had much to learn. He'd told the Doctor to come back in a years time and see what happened then, hands in his pockets Jack walked back to the Torchwood institute, the black mood that he was usually in lifted slightly and for the first time in several lifetimes he felt hopeful and some part of him, the part he had locked away was happy and eagerly waiting for the year to be up.

* * *

So there is still one more part to this which is not yet written but I will finish it off someday. 

Like it? Hate it? Let me know.


End file.
